Stalin's Fist
Russia |role = Field vehicle production |tier = 3 |hp = 1800 |armortype = Heavy |cost = $2200 |time = 1:28 |produced = Soviet War Factory |req = Palace |landspeed = 4 |produce = Soviet vehicles |ability = * Deploy to act as a War Factory * Can be toggled as the primary vehicle production structure |notes = * Only one may be built at a time * Self-repair * Can crush infantry and vehicles * Immune to omnicrush * Cannot be mind-controlled * Cannot be hijacked * Cannot be abducted * Cannot be depiloted * Cannot be chronoshifted }} The Stalin's Fist is the epic unit of Russia. It is unique in which it acts as a mobile War Factory, allowing Russian commanders to produce vehicles anywhere they please, especially right in front of their enemies. Description Heavy armor has always been a focus point for Soviet military vehicles. This does bring several problems with logistics, as heavily armored units are slower and take longer to reach their destination, which can very much mean victory or defeat on the battlefield. The Russians came with a surprisingly complicated solution: a massive vehicle based on mobile construction, the same technology used by MCV's, that could deploy into an assembly line in order to produce vehicles on the field. This moving War Factory, named Stalin's Fist, allows a commander to churn out tanks right on the doorstep of their enemies. Although the machines are expensive, they provide a unique strategic advantage to the Russians. In worst case scenarios, they can crush enemy infantry and units alike. Overview The Stalin's Fist cannot be repaired like a conventional building even when deployed; it has to be repaired by Repair Drones while mobile. However, unlike the similar MCV, it cannot be captured by an Engineer when deployed. The available vehicle production options on the Stalin's Fist are identical to regular Soviet War Factories and respects the tech tree. A nasty trick can be performed with the Stalin's Fist by building a Kirov Airship until its production has reached above 90%. Next, put its production on hold (right click to do so). Once the Stalin's Fist is deployed close to the enemy base and made as the primary vehicle production structure (by double-clicking), resume the Kirov's production, and results in a Kirov deployed near-instantly. If the enemy base is devoid of anti-air defenses or their commander is distracted, the Kirov will guarantee the destruction of key buildings, which is a game changer for the Russian general. The same tactic can be done to other Russian vehicles (like the Demolition Truck), but the Kirov remains as the best option. The Stalin's Fist is especially useful on large-sized maps as it reduces the time it takes for Russian vehicles to move across the map. Appearances * Prior to the events of Scrapyard, Yuri stole a Stalin's Fist and gave it to Rashidi and his Scorpion Cell forces. During the second part of the mission, it will fall under the player's control and is capable of producing Mantis Tanks. The Stalin's Fist starts at 50% health (although it can be repaired by Rashidi if he's put inside the Stinger) and must not be destroyed throughout the mission. * In the Epsilon coop mission Retaliation, Stingers and Gatling Tanks became available to be produced en masse by 2 Stalin's Fists as well. * In Panzer Ace, four Stalin's Fists must be intercepted and destroyed by the players' European forces, notably incuding Paladin Tank Destroyers. * The Stalin's Fist is first usable by the Soviet General in Road to Nowhere. In addition to normal tier 1 vehicles, it can also build Repair Drones, instead of calling them in via support power like normal. * In Thread of Dread, a Stalin's Fist arrives after a few minutes in the mission to assist the player's Latin Confederation forces. * In Earthrise, three Stalin's Fists are sent to the Moon to serve the Soviet General, more than the normal limit of one. * In the Heavyobject Challenge, although the enemy doesn't have a Soviet base, they can still build Soviet vehicles with the help of Stalin's Fists scattered around the complex. Quotes The Stalin's Fist is voiced by soLoKii. When selected * Tanks directly to the front. * I bear the weight of the great Soviet army! * Mobile industry. * No need for MCVs while I'm around. * External factory output. When ordered to move * Da, comrade. * Repositioning. * Carry it out. * Moving the facility forward. * Stalin's Fist, punching through! When ordered to crush enemies * I'll just crush it. * I don't need weapons for this. * Size does matter. * Annoying bug. When ordered to deploy * Assembler, arise! * That's why we're here. * Let's start the production. * Deploying! Trivia * The Stalin's Fist is functionally similar to the Mobile War Factory/Fist of Nod in Firestorm. * Before version 3.0 was released, a deployed Stalin's Fist would have a repair radius much like the current Repair Crane. * In older builds of Mental Omega, this unit was (fittingly) called the Mobile War Factory and functioned exactly the same as the current Stalin's Fist. However, it could not repack into its mobile form once deployed (but to compensate, additional Mobile War Factories could be built), and it needed at least one standard War Factory on the field to facilitate vehicle production. * The Stalin's Fist is the only epic unit that does not have a standard price tag of $3000. See also * Centurion Siege Crawler – Chinese epic unit Category:Vehicles Category:Epic Unit Category:Soviet Union Category:Russia